


Manny's Potential

by Kaylamagical245



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Deus Ex Machina, Don't Judge Me, Forgive Me, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Temporary Character Death, give me advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylamagical245/pseuds/Kaylamagical245
Summary: When Sartana powers up by a new artifact and kills Rodolfo, Manny unlocks a power that he never knew he'd had. (I apologize if you dislike this, this is my first fic here)
Kudos: 1





	Manny's Potential

Manny, Rodolfo, and Granpapi Rivera, also known as El Tigre, White Pantera, and Puma Loco, were once again fighting Sartana Of The Dead, but something was different, Sartana was powered up by an artifact she had discovered: It was a glowing green skull, it was on top of her guitar, and was increasing her powers.  
  
What do you think is that green skull? Manny exclaimed. I don't know, but it's making her more powerful! Rodolfo exclaimed. Sartana blasted a green blast to the three, watching the whole fight was non other than Frida Suárez. Get them you guys! She exclaimed. Puma Loco and White Pantera fought Sartana's army, Tigre went towards Sartana. Careful, Mijo! She might have more power than you think Rodolfo exclaimed.  
  
I will Manny exclaimed. Sartana flew towards Manny, a green trail behind her, the two fought, unfortunatly, Sartana has the upperhand as she beats down Manny. How is this even happening?! Manny exclaimed. Sartana laughed evily as her claws glowed. This skull is making me more powerful than i ever was, making you weaker than me She explained. It doesn't matter if you're stronger, i'll still kick you're- Manny exclaimed. Manny was interuptted with a claw to the face, which made him tumble. Manny! Rodolfo exclaimed.   
  
Manny was struggling to get up, but Sartana wouldn't allow it, she injured him many times, Rodolfo, Granpapi, and Frida watched in horror, Eventually, Manny fell back, weak, Sartana walked towards him. You have fought your final fight, Manny, if you wouldn't have backed down you would still be vivo, but you made the wrong decision, so now you'll be muerte Sartana said as she sharpen her claws, ready to end Manny. Manny looked in fear as he was about to meet his maker.   
  
You're about to have a heck of a time, see you in the land of the dead! Sartana cackled. Sartana threw her claws down, Manny shuts his eyes and shivered in fear as he saw his end was near, The scene flashed white as a stab sound was heard, Manny was still shivering with his eyes closed, Suddenly, he opened his eyes to a horrible scene: Rodolfo took the courage and shielded his son, recieving the hit, Manny looked at scene in horror, Granpapi looked at what transpired, he couldn't believe what was happening, Frida rubbed her eyes, thinking she was dreaming, she wasn't, Rodolfo slumped down to the ground.  
  
DAD! Manny exclaimed. Manny went towards Rodolfo, who was holding his chest in pain, Granpapi made his robot suit back to his sombrero and ran to his son. Dad! Dad! Get up! Manny begged. Rodolfo coughed as he looked at Manny, Manny uncovered his hand, there was blood all over his white suit. Dad...hang on Manny stuttered. Manny...Rodolfo wheezed. Hang on, you're gonna be fine Granpapi exclaimed.  
  
My body is too heavy for me...I'm weakening Rodolfo stuttered. You're not ready to die yet. I'm not ready for you to die. End, You can make it, you can still live! Manny exclaimed, tears streaming down his face. Rodolfo wiped some of Manny's tears. It's alrght, mijo, it will be ok He whispered. B-but the world needs you...we need you...what can we do without you Manny stuttered.   
  
Nobody is going to forget me...that i know...and i know that you'll protect Miracle City...do it for me...Manuel Rodolfo whispered. Manny nodded as he let more tears flow down, Granpapi looked at his son in sadness. Papi...This is the end of the line for me...forgive me Rodolfo stuttered. Granpapi nodded as he shedded a few tears, Rodolfo laid his head back, his eyes becoming glassy.  
  
Adios...familia Rodolfo whispered. Rodolfo closed his eyes as he breathed his last, Manny shook his head in denial, not accepting what's happening. No...No...Dad...Dad, wake up...Dad...Dad! DAAAAAAAD! Manny screamed. Manny cried as he hugged Rodolfo's body, Granpapi and Frida looked in sadness, The moment was cut short with Sartana laughing. This is better than your death, now you'll join him in death She exclaimed. Manny got himself together, he started glowing a ominous green, the glow healed his wounds, Granpapi and Frida looked in amaze. What's going on? Frida awed. The Ancient Tiger Spirit....It's powering him Granpapi whispered.  
  
Manny opened his eyes, now glowing green, Sartana ran towards him, Suddenly, Manny struck his claws, making a wind storm, pushing Sartana back. That is enough, Sartana Manny exclaimed. Sartana kept running towards Manny but Manny counterattacked many times, Eventually, Sartana was down, Manny rose his hands up and The Ancient Tiger Spirit appeared, Manny yelled as he threw it down, The spirit went towards Sartana, causing an explosion, the explosion broke the green skull and blasted Sartana back to where she came from, Manny stopped glowing and sighed, Frida went to him.  
  
That was so awesome, you were slicing and blasting! And you blasted Sartana to kingdom come! She exclaimed. I didn't even know i can do that, but i'm glad i did it Manny exclaimed. Manny then went towards Rodolfo's body, he shedded some tears, those silent tears soon turned into loud sobs, Granpapi and Frida comforted him, there was no way to bring back White Pantera, it would be hopeless....Then a green light appeared in the sky. What is that?! Frida exclaimed. Everyone looked at it, the tiger spirit was back.  
  
Get back! Granpapi exclaimed. But what about Dad! Manny exclaimed. Just do it! Granpapi exclaimed. Everyone got back at the Tiger Spirit hits Rodolfo, Everyone covered their eyes as the glow brighten, the glow then disappeared, Manny slowly went towards Rodolfo. Dad? He asked.   
  
_**"GASP***_  
  
Rodolfo arched his back as he gasped for breath, he then breathed normally as he got up and opened his eyes. Huh? Wha-What happened? Rodolfo exclaimed. Manny gasped in happiness and relief, he hugged Rodolfo. Dad! You're ok! Manny exclaimed. Manny!...But how?! Rodolfo exclaimed. The Tiger Spirit...it looks like it not only can be used to attack, but also to heal Manny hypothesized. Rodolfo looks at his chest in amaze: his stab wounds were gone, He then looked at Manny. Mijo....did you do this? Rodolfo asked. Manny looked at his father in astonishment: he didn't bring his father back to life, but he defeated Sartana by using his newfound power. Dad...i didn't revive you, but i have a new power Manny confessed. What is this new power? Rodolfo asked. Manny smiled a sly smile at his father

_"It's a long story"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it's my first time writing a fic here on Archive Of Our Own, So i apologize if you don't like it, i'm just making first impressions ^^;


End file.
